Dustin Crane
' Dustin Crane' is the son of Markus, and Natalia Crane making him a member of and the current patriarch of House Crane. Dustin Crane has three siblings in the form of Lacey, Oleyna, and Dorin Crane of whom Lacey died when she was only twelve after she developed sickness, while he murdered his brother after coming to believe he was attempting to have him killed and this has haunted him ever since, while his sister Oleyna was born so much after his birth she was of similar age to his son Orival. Dustin Crane would come to marry Falena Fauce of whom he had little respect for and after she gave him his first child he refused to see her anymore and she now lives with her family in Highgarden. With Falena Fauce he has one child in the form of Orival Crane of whom was groomed by Dustin Crane to take control after himself, and he has formed a powerful group called the Wingless Cranes made up of the bastards of his father of whom he has taken care of after they were abandoned by Dustin. Dustin Crane has many bastards with random women throughout the year with the most noteable being Waymar, Jaelle, and Aerys Flowers of which Waymar is the leader of the Wingless Cranes and is very loyal to his noble born brother Orival Crane of whom has always treated him well, his daughter Jaelle is a member of the Wingless Cranes and runs the operation from the side of being the one with all the actual plans, while Aerys is skilled fighter of whom is squiring for Hedrik Clegane III. and has gained noterity through this and the things he has done in this service. Dustin Crane would be born the first and after two more children were born only to pass away of sickness he became the lone child of his parents. Dustin Crane would be sent to be educated in Tree Hill under the teutalage of Earl Scott alongside Dan Scott of whom came to corupt Dustin from his quiet personality to a more maluable personality. Dustin Crane would join with his son Orival Crane in visiting the capital despite his hatred for William Lovie III, due to his loyalty to Dan Scott he remained there for the arrival of Lucie Lovie. History Early History Dustin Crane would be born the first and after two more children were born only to pass away of sickness he became the lone child of his parents. Dustin Crane would be sent to be educated in Tree Hill under the teutalage of Earl Scott alongside Dan Scott of whom came to corupt Dustin from his quiet personality to a more maluable personality. Confrontation in Tree Hill The world always had seem so simple when I was young. I would grow up and marry, and that perfect knight that I found would gather me up in his arms and protect me from the world. It was a childish dream to believe that life would be as simple as all that, but thats the fun of being a child. When your young you get the chance to believe in things, and hope for dreams that when your older you can't even contimplate. I walked into the estate and old lady Helga gave me a strange look that I wanted to find out more about, but I didn't dare take a second longer then neccesary before I saw my prince again. As I entered Riley's room I found Dan sitting in the chair beside the crib holding Riley in his arms. He was holding him close to himself singing some song I had never heard and rocking him back and forth. This was the first time that I had seen Dan even go near Riley, and for a reason that wouldn't have been normal for a daughter to feel about her father holding their baby I felt deep within myself that I needed to protect Riley from whatever cruetly my father had in mind for him. As I approached him he begin to laugh before standing up still holding onto Riley. "Father what are you doing here?" I tried to move closer to him, but he held out a hand to keep me at a distance. It was as I moved closer and he put out his hand that I noticed the two men standing in the corner of the room. One one was hooded and what little I could see past the tatoo of a scorpian on his arm I didn't know, but the other man was very clearly Dustin Crain the lord of his family. "Dear daughter do you not trust me to hold onto your child?" Dan gave me a mocking look before continueing. "For what reason could I have to want to harm this child? Hmmm...is there something that you want to tell me Brooke?" He moved closer to me still holding onto Riley and then shut the door behind me. I stood motionless infront of him, and as if sencing my fear he moved forward and slapped me in the face knocking me to the ground. The pain was all over my face, and I raised my hand to try and offer some comfort to the wound, but found he grabbed my hand and ripped me from the ground to make me lean against the wall. "I asked you a simple thing you moron. Is your brain so small that not even the tiniest of things can slip out." Walking into the corner I could hear rustling in the corner of the room and looked up to see Dan putting Riley into his baby bed before sitting back on the chair he had been sitting in. I let go of the wall and as I went to move closer to him, I felt hands push me from behind and saw Lord Dustin laughing down at me. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Dan." I crawled a bit towards him before using a table to get back to my feet." Just tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you...this doesn't have to escalate any further Dan." "You think I'm worried about this escalating? What could you possibly do to hurt me you slut. You have been an embaressment to this family since the first day I saw you parading around in your dresses. Tell me you pathetic girl what could you possibly do to hurt me." There was an almost unhuman look in his eyes, and whatever piece of him he lost during the siege was clearly the part of him that knew right from wrong. "I'll tell Lucas about this. I'll tell him..."He moved with more speed towards me then I expected and it scared me to the point I jumped backwards slamming into Dustin who pushed me to the ground again. Trying to get up Dan grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "You really are quite pathetic you know that. I know everything Brooke, I overheard you talking to your brother about your little affair with the king. The child is of House Lovie." I went to respond but before I could he threw me to the ground which crumpled me once again. I shielded myself from the incoming blows I thought were coming but instead he just kept talking. "You will not lie to me here...not in this place you will not dare to lie to me." The other man came behind me and grabbed me pulling me upwards to look at Dan. "The question of whos the father of that child has already been anwsered, but the question I need you to anwser is how far are you willing to go to protect him." That was the kind of question only a man who didn't know what love was could ask. A parent would do anything to protect their child. I would do anything for Riley, and here I stood in front of my own father who was clearly losing his mind. "I would do anything." I reached my hand to my face and felt the cascading tear drops dotting my face, and looked around for someone to help me. The hooded man held me tight to him making sure I couldn't move, and looking at Lord Dustin told me that he had thrown his lot in with Dan and couldn't back down. When I looked at Dan if he noticed he didn't seem to care or show any response. Walking in circles I did see the happiness in his eyes as clearly he had recieved the anwser he wanted from me "Good. Then if your are being truthful your going to do exactly what I say. Because if you don't your lover boy is going to be hurt in ways even he can't repair." That was the moment I knew. I still meant nothing. This had nothing to do with what he wanted me to do, and had everything to do with what he clearly wanted me to make William do. So there I was stuck being held by one man, while my father blackmailed me into betraying one thing in this world that I could not betray. "What would you have me do." Whatever he said didn't matter. I wouldn't hurt William. I couldn't hurt William. Whatever he said I would find a way to tell Lucas and he would protect me from Dan's wrath. Maybe I would simply flee eastward to Patria and stay with my uncle there. He always loved us. It didn't matter to Keith that we weren't his. It didn't matter that we must have been constant reminders of the brother he loathed so much. None of that matter to him as much as loving us. It was times like this that I missed him more then ever. "I don't want you to betray your beloved. I don't want you to blackmail him. I just want you to make sure that when the day comes that Bella Swan is no longer alive you will be ready." To say that I hadn't thought of what life would be like without Bella alive would be a complete lie. Everytime he returned to the city he shared with her, the bed that she warmed for him. I grew sick. What right did she have to what was mine. We both had sons for him. I'm sure that Bella loved him as any servent loves their master I mean how could she not, but she was nothing. An insect scrambling around the world trying to destroy my relationship with William. "Ready for what?" Dan gave a wave to the man behind me and he released me. Turning back to him I looked in his face and saw more of a monster then a man. He had a crooked nose that made the rest of his face look even uglier then it would have otherwise. A massive burn covered the left side of his face and puss oozed from it as if it was an open wound still. As if it had happened yesterday. His left eye under the burns was gone, but his right eye had a peircing glare to them that made clearly understand how bad a man this was. Who was this man. My staring at the ugly man was interupted by Dan's voice behind me anwsering my question."For you to be Queen of Lucerne you moron." -Exerpt from the End of Darkness 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Category:House Crane Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Vandal